I Am Shades of Life
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Kagome heard many whispers in the night; they were the trees, the flowers, the sea, all life on earth. For, she was Mother Nature, and had been since she could remember, since she had died five hundred years ago, she had replaced the first, Mother Nature, for she wasnt alive to protect the children, but to make sure that they would always have a Home on the Earth. Full Summary In..
1. Chapter 1

**I Am Shades of Life**

**Summary: Kagome heard many whispers in the night; they were the trees, the flowers, the sea, all life on earth. For, she was Mother Nature, and had been since she could remember, since she had died five hundred years ago, she had replaced the first, Mother Nature, for she wasn't alive to protect the children, but to make sure that they would always have a Home on the Earth that they walked on...her Center was Peace of Mind, but at the moment, Peace was the furthest thing from her mind as something has placed her Earth in the Shadows, and she knew exactly who was to blame. Someone clearly needs to be taught not to piss off Mother Nature!**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/The Rise of the Guardians**

**Pairing: Kagome/Jack Frost**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

_First follow Nature,_

_And your judgment frame._

_By her just standard,_

_Which is still the same:_

_Unerring Nature,_

_Still divinely bright,_

_One clear,_

_Unchanged,_

_And universal light,_

_...life..._

_...force..._

_...and beauty..._

_Must to all impart,_

_At once the source,_

_And end,_

_And test of Art._

Delicate fingers caressed the tree branch next to the window she stared out of, a group of leaves sprouting delicately behind the touch, a flower growing beneath a finger.

"KAGOME~!"

Blue eyes turned away from the tree branch and the hand retracted from the branch as a girl with the appearance of a seventeen year old, turned to see her brother running into her room with a large grin on his face.

"Hey Souta, what's got you so excited?"

"SNOW DAY!" He jumped onto her bed as he shouted out his excitement.

Kagome laughed, "I see," she looked back out her window, and sure enough, all but the branch lingering outside of her window was covered in white.

"Hey, how come that one branch still has leaves and flowers on it? The rest of the tree is completely bare!"

Kagome took a cup of water and poured it carefully over the leaves and flowers on the branch, "Because I happen to take good care of it,"

"Right...well, I'll see ya!"

Kagome watched him leave before looking to the branch, already it was starting to ice over, and it always did when _he _was near. "Come out Jack,"

A boy around her age dropped down from her windowsill and smiled charmingly at her, "Care to join me for some outdoor fun?"

"I'm quite alright in the warm confines of my home," She blew gently on the flower that had iced over, "You're killing my flowers with your ice, Jack..."

He chuckled, "Its frost, and the flowers are nice and warm inside,"

Kagome smiled, "At least you take care to keep them warm, thank you."

Jack smiled, oh, such a beautiful smile, he knew that of course, but he also knew it was sexy, really...really sexy. "It's no fun playing alone,"

"I don't want to play, and if you want someone to believe in you, go put your name on everyone's window,"

"You just don't care, I mean, why should you have to worry, you have your own religious group of followers worshiping you. All hail Mother Nature!"

Kagome laughed at his overly dramatic display, "I'm grateful for that, because my mom and brother believe in Mother Nature too...and it's because of that I could see them at all."

"Humph," he sighed.

She knew that look, a lost look, sad, alone..."You aren't alone Jack," she placed her hand on his, it was cold, it always was, but that was fine, she didn't mind the cold so much if he was with her. "You know you have me, you always will."

He laughed, "I know," leaning forward, he gently kissed her on the cheek before taking off with the winds current.

'_Jack...you are not alone...you saved me so long ago from the darkness I felt, the loneliness I felt, how could I ever abandon you to your own fears.'_

_**~Flashback~**_

_**Kagome stared up at the moon, she knew her name, Kagome, she remembered her past, her death, and she heard him speak.**_

_**The moon spoke softly to her, and told her, she was to let her past go, and move on. She was Mother Nature, and the world needed her. How could she be Mother Nature, she wondered curiously, and it was around that time a woman, old in age, had appeared not to far from her, smiling at her sadly as she looked Kagome over. "Who are you?"**_

"_**Mother Nature, or, I was...I have lost sight of what I am protecting, as such, I chose to pass on my powers to someone who would always be there for the children."**_

"_**...I'm confused..."**_

"_**You, Kagome Higurashi, you are to bring Peace of Mind to the children around the world, they won't ever see you though, if they don't believe in you, and if they don't believe in you, you will lose your powers. So you must be sure that they believe in you, and they know you are there for them."**_

"_**How?"**_

"_**Let them know your kindness, show them your fury, and be their haven." She smiled down at Kagome, and before Kagome could question her any further, the elder began to harden, and darken, until there stood a large, and beautiful tree before her.**_

"_**...but how..." She received no answer, all she knew was that she was Kagome Higurashi, she had died to save her friends, and she was now Mother Nature.**_

_**~200 Years Later~**_

_**She was the one to witness his death, and watch his rebirth; and although she hadn't said anything, she was somewhat happy to see his excitement at his discovered abilities. She had watched him skated across the frozen lake, and had watched him twirl and soar through the air above her. She had also watched him realize, the truth about his newfound abilities, that he couldn't be seen...because no one knew about him, and no one believed in him...it hurt to see this, and it hurt more to watch him question his existence.**_

_**It was a couple days after his rebirth, as he was looking mournfully up at the moon a habit she too had taken to, that Kagome had made herself known.**_

"_**Hello Jack,"**_

_**He jumped, turning in surprise only to see that there was in fact a woman looking down at him; she was standing behind him, while he sat staring up at her. "Who...?"**_

"_**Kagome, my name is Kagome, but the Man in the Moon calls me Mother Nature,"**_

"_**I'm...Jack Frost..."**_

"_**You are Jackson...I saw you,"**_

_**He looked confused, "What do you mean?"**_

_**She smiled sadly, "You should come with me, I think it's only fair that you know your past the same as me and the others. I think it was the fall that caused you to forget."**_

"_**The fall?" He stood and followed after her, Kagome, and when she led him to the village not too far from them, he shook his head, "Why are we here?"**_

"_**This was your home, your mother and sister, they miss you..."**_

"_**My...I have a mother and...sister?"**_

_**She nodded, "Promise me something," she turned her eyes to him, and he straightened, moving so that he was right beside her.**_

"_**Promise you what?"**_

"_**If I show you your family, and tell you of your past, you won't leave me, it's lonely, and I don't like being alone..." her hands subconsciously tightened around her arms as she hugged herself, closing her eyes as she thought over the past two hundred years of solitude.**_

"_**I promise! I don't want to be alone either, and you are the first to show that they can see me..." he gently took her hand, "we can keep each other company."**_

_**Kagome smiled, "Then let me show you," she showed him his life before, she had explained what had happened, and had even told him what he was...an Immortal, like herself. "I've met some of the others," she said from where she and Jack sat watching over his little sister. "I'm not sure how many there are, but I met Sandman, once, we crossed paths, and he basically told me that I was to watch over children like him and the others, in all that, he didn't actually say anything."**_

"_**He can't speak?"**_

"_**Ah...I'm sure he can, but the Sandman...he delivers dreams, I'm pretty sure just doesn't talk, so not to wake anyone."**_

_**Jack laughed, "She's sad..." his eyes dimmed, "I'm glad she's okay, but I wish she knew that I was alright too."**_

_**Kagome smiled, "Go tell her,"**_

"_**She can't see me,"**_

"_**You're her brother, Jack, she believed in you before you were Jack Frost, what's to stop her from believing in you now?" She raised a hand and he watched curiously as vines and flowers grew on the tree near them, forming a small reef like crown. "You don't need words, even if she can't see you, you are Jack, her brother, you know her best, and you know what will make her believe in you."**_

_**He smiled, she was right! This was his baby sister! He jumped to the tree, taking the vine and flower crown, he carefully placed it on his sisters head. She jumped and turned, a frown on her face, she looked at him for a while, narrowing her eyes, as if trying to make something out.**_

_**Kagome smiled, "Jack, help her, she can barely make you out, help her to see you."**_

"_**How?"**_

_**She laughed, "The snow Jack,"**_

_**He took his staff in hand, touching it to the ground, the area around her and beneath her feet turned to ice.**_

"_**Ah~! JACK!" She laughed.**_

_**It was this moment that had warmed Kagome's heart, but she knew it would break upon his realization that, he would have to watch his baby sister age and die, and he would never look a day older than seventeen. "Explain to her, Jack, that you are not alive. Make sure that she understands, it will hurt her more if she doesn't..."**_

_**He sighed, he knew what she meant.**_

_**Kagome had left him to his sister, and he had joined her later at the spot he'd met her.**_

"_**Why could she see me? Is it really only the power of her believing in me?"**_

"_**A little, you died protecting her, your last words to her were...Believe in me...you are her Guardian...however...she isn't the only one, you need to protect all the children, Jack...every single one of them."**_

"_**Who will protect us?"**_

_**She never answered, she had no answer, there was no answer...**_

"_**I'll stay by your side, Kagome, but promise to stay by mine."**_

"_**I promise!" She laughed the first real laugh since she became an Immortal herself.**_

_**It was this moment, this moment that she was saved, from hurt, depression and sorrow, he saved her, and she was never going to let him go.**_

_**~END FLASHBACK~**_

'_I'm here for you Jack...'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter one of I Am Shades of Life! Tell me what you guys think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Am Shades of Life**

**Summary: Kagome heard many whispers in the night; they were the trees, the flowers, the sea, all life on earth. For, she was Mother Nature, and had been since she could remember, since she had died five hundred years ago, she had replaced the first, Mother Nature, for she wasn't alive to protect the children, but to make sure that they would always have a Home on the Earth that they walked on...her Center was Peace of Mind, but at the moment, Peace was the furthest thing from her mind as something has placed her Earth in the Shadows, and she knew exactly who was to blame. Someone clearly needs to be taught not to piss off Mother Nature!**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/The Rise of the Guardians**

**Pairing: Kagome/Jack Frost**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

_Art from that fund each_

_Just supple provides,_

_Work without show,_

_And without pomp presides:_

_In some fair body,_

_The th' informing soul,_

_With spirits feeds,_

_With vigor fills the whole,_

_Each motion guides,_

_And every nerve sustains;_

_...itself unseen..._

_...but in th' effects..._

_Remains..._

Kagome was outside, walking barefoot alongside the road as she looked around at the trees frozen with ice. Spring was coming, and so Jack would be moving on to another part of the world to press his cheer and happiness along. She loved when Spring was near, she was responsible for the beautiful, fresh flowers which would bloom all around, and it was a secret joy of her to increase the aroma of a certain few flowers and have kids stop at the scent just to smell the roses.

"Isn't it a little cold to be outside still?"

"..." Kagome looked up and smiled, "Isn't it getting a little warm for you to still be hanging around?"

Jack laughed and flipped down beside her, ice forming under his bare feet as he walk along the side of the road next to Kagome.

"So how goes the day?" Kagome asked as an old couple passed by and smiled at her, bowing in slight as they did. She frowned at that, but said nothing, it happened occasionally, an old couple would bow to her, as if they knew who she was, but how could they?

Jack too looked curiously at the old couple, but said nothing about it as he answered her question, "I was going to do another snow day, but..."

"But you thought it might be good if the kids actually...I don't know...attended classes?"

Jack shrugged, "You never hear them complain, do you?"

"Of course not, because they are too young to realize just how important school is to their future,"

"Yes, of course...why should they have fun in their youth, right? When they grow up, they will have wished they never had a snow day in their entire life,"

Kagome rolled her eyes; his sarcasm was extremely obvious and could be heard for miles around if you listened. "Come now Jack, that isn't what I meant, and you know it."

He said nothing, but nodded all the same.

"I was thinking...I might follow you back to your home this summer,"

Jack perked up at that. Occasionally, she would join him at his own town, but since she caught up with her time, she hadn't done so. "Why the change of heart, I thought you were going to stay with your family."

"...I can't stay with my family; if I continue to live there and not age then they might think that something is wrong with me." Kagome sighed, "I love my mom, and brother, but in all honesty, they will start suspecting something as the years go on and I stay seventeen years old. I'm dead, Jack, I've been dead for nearly five hundred years. Coming up is my twentieth birthday...and I'm _not_ getting any older...not in looks, at least."

Jack gave her a sympathetic look and sighed, it was true that she hadn't changed a day since he first saw her, but he never thought that her eternal youth would be the reason she'd have to leave her family. "Well, you already know you are welcome to stay in my town, not that I could stoop you if I wanted to, but that goes to say, I do want you to stay with me, I only wish I could off you a home."

Kagome laughed, "The earth is my home, Jack, I am _Mother Nature_," she crouched down near a tree and placed her hand on the ground before the trunk of the tree, "I can build and create a home with a mere thought." As she said this, a small house grew from the dirt, with the roots of the tree as its foundation, walls, and roof.

"In a few days, people will be praying to this thing," Jack nudged it with his foot and watched as frost started to climb up the small walls of the house.

"Hey!" Kagome batted Jack on the head as she watched him frieze her little house. "I can still change my mind about going, you know!"

Jack laughed; a gust of wind picking him up off his feet as he flew above her head and around a few trees before landing on a branch, "You can't do that Kagome, I'm holding you to it!"

Kagome watched him as the wind blew him off his feet and took him to his next destination. This would most probably leave her with enough time to pack her things and come up with something for her mom and brother, as well as her grandfather. "I guess I should head home,"

"Mama! Mama, look!"

Kagome turned to see a little boy pointing at the tiny house.

"Oh goodness,"

"What is it Mama?"

"I believe...it's a shrine for the spirits,"

"EH!?"

Kagome smiled, _'You were wrong Jack, it hasn't even been a day.'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you all enjoyed!**** Me: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I know it's been awhile since I last updated and I'm sorry about that, but with hope, things will change and updates will come out a little faster than previously!**

**I'll be starting lists from now on, posting them at the end of each chapter, so you'll know what has been both updated, and next to be updated.**

**LIST**

**Rated M For Manicure – X**

**A Moment In Time – X**

**The Last to Know – X**

**Shine on Me – X**

**The Girl You Left Behind – X**

**Accidentally In Love – X**

**Stay Alive – X**

**I Am Shades of Life – X**

**The Shadow Bender – Chapter Three Started**

**I Say Yes – Next chapter in Journal**

**My Dirty Little Secret – I'm staring at it…=.=**

**Me: The list will be made by Yuki subsequently, once I finish the last story on the list. Please Review, and let me know what you think.**


End file.
